Coming of Grace
by Missygirlxoxo
Summary: Nessa Séregon was different from the other elves of Lothlorien, but she never knew how. She is a star raised by elves and when Gandalf asks her to join him on a certain adventure she cant possible resist, well. That's bound to start trouble! based on the movies
1. Chapter 1

If you were to look up at the night sky and gaze at the stars, you would never have thought they were staring back at you. Not in our world anyway. But in a world called middle earth the stars are alive much like elves they are mostly peaceful and wise and most are born with pale skin and blonde hair. The princess Belawien was the only heir to the star throne as only a few months ago her brother died on an infected wound, Belawien was beautiful with Blonde curly hair that went just past her shoulders which complimented her pale skin. She was graceful, polite, slightly tall yes she was the perfect Star but Belawien's world was soon to come crashing down on her.  
"you are what?!" her mother gasped outraged

"Pregnant mother,… I'm pregnant" Belawien said with her head hung low she knew her mother would react like this, she just thanked god her father wasn't here to see this,

"and who is the father of this bastard child?" the queen snapped at her daughter.

"I don't know mother" the young girl said in no more than a whisper and the queen couldn't believe her ears

"you don't know!" she screeched "how could you Belawien! How could you? I should strip you of your right to the throne for this!" Belawien's head shot up

"No please mother!" she said before she could stop herself.

"Don't snap at me young lady!" The queens eyes were no more than slits "I will not strip you of your right on one condition" she said after a while, Belawien looked up to her mother "no one is to know of this scandal, you shall not be seen out of the castle and once the Bastard child is born it will be sent away" Belawien was pained at the thought of leaving her only child but nodded grimly

"I understand mother" the young Princess said weakly

"you may leave me now" the queen said stiffly. Belawien left and went straight to her room and cried, what had she done? giving up her child so she could one day rule a kingdom? she was more ashamed of her self than she'd ever been.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered rubbing her abdomen "I am so, so sorry. But I will love you no matter what" she fell asleep and dreamed of what life would have been like if she had kept the child. She smiled in her sleep as she saw her child running around the gardens with other children, oh how happy they looked but it was never to be.

* * *

Belawien was sent to Lothlórien to stay with Galadriel and Celeborn, she no longer shone for Star only shone in human form when they were happy and now she was certainly not happy. Galadriel had been more of a mother to her than anyone else so she was relieved to have stayed with her "My child I have been expecting you" the Lady of Lorien said kindly with a warm smile "come, you must be tired"

Belawien lay in her bed while Galadriel sat on a chair next to it "your mother does not seem so understanding" Galadriel frowned "her mind in riddled with dark thoughts" now it was Belawien's turn to frown

"she didn't take it particularly well" you will take care of it wont you? the baby I mean" she added and Galadriel smiled at the young girl in front of her.

"Of course, and I will ensure that they live a happy and long life, will it be told of their heritage?" The older elf women asked her

"when the time is right" Belawien frowned suddenly "they are going to be different from the others, for one they wont be an elf" the princess started to worry. what if they were bullied? hurt? she couldn't stand the though of somethings happening to them

"calm child, most of the elves here do not pick on the weaknesses of others" Galadriel soothed "they shall be safe here, now rest I will wake you for supper" she gave the young princess one last warm smile before exiting the room

* * *

Nine months Belawien stayed there and soon she was giving birth in her bedroom "I cant do this" she breathed feeling immense pain "I cant" she shook her her,

"one more push" the healer said and the princess did as she was commanded and soon small cries filled the room. "its a girl" the healer said while cleaning th baby Belawien started to cry with relief

"can I hold her yet?" she asked timidly through sobs, the tiny baby who had a bright white glow was passed to her obviously happy to be with her mother, and that was when Galadriel walked in and smiled

"are you okay?" she asked Belawien putting an arm round her shoulders. Belawien nodded but looked up at the women she wished she could call mother her eyes filled with tears of joy and sorrow

"I have to give her up" she cried as she held her child in her arms "I want to stay with her forever" hot tears were running down her pale cheeks. Only those who have gave up a baby or lost a baby can know how painful it is to let their child go, like you are ripping a chunk of your heart out that you can never get back. this is what Belawien was feeling now

"sometimes life creates challenges for us all" Galadriel said wisely "and we must over come them with our head held high, you will see your baby girl again dont worry" the elder soothed the young princess. She hated seeing her like this, it broke her heart to think that someone so young would have to cope with something so big. "What is her name?" Galadriel asked

And that was the start of life for Nessa Séregon


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am really sorry it is a little late but I kept writing this chapter and deleting it because I wasn't happy with it, but thank you for allthe lovely reviews and for being so patient!**

**Nessa Serégon/Elen Hin : Emma Watson**

* * *

Many came to pay respects to the child who, for her own protection, was given the name Elen Hin meaning star child. No doubt people would be out there who would try and hurt her, this Galadriel knew so by raising her under another name would help stop her from coming in harms way, that is until Gandalf Arrived.

Elen was sitting in her bedroom reading alone, she always preferred to be alone all the other girls were fakes. She could see into their thoughts and find they were not her true friends but only loved her for her beauty, they found her odd because she wasn't an elf, but to them she was a weird human who glowed white when truly happy. Her peace was short lived when there was a knock at her door

_"Uma?" _she said in elvish

"it is me m'lady" her maid Gabriela said, Elen smiled. Gabriela was one of the few people she could truly trust like Galadriel and Celeborn, or her good friend Legolas

"come in" Elen said and Gabriela pushed the door open softly Gabriela was around three thousand years old so she looked around the same age as Elen, sixteen, but Elen was as a matter of fact four hundred and eighty. "And to what do I owe the pleasure Gabriela?" She asked her favourite maid smiling

"Gandalf is here" that was all it took for Galadriel's ward to shoot up and sprint out the room leaving Gabriela with an amused smile on her face.

* * *

"I trust your journey was good Mithrandir?" Galadriel asked her old friend

"Yes, yes very good thank you" he said "and how is the star?" He asked, Galadriel nodded

"she is fine" she told the wizard "she turned sixteen not one week ago, well she turned four hundred and eighty not a week ago" Galadriel corrected herself. Her face suddenly grew serious but her eyes remained soft "We must tell her" Galadriel said gravely "I promised her mother" she added

"now? She will be heartbroken that it has been kept from her this long!" The wizard argued "she hasn't even been told her real name!".

"Gandalf she is sick" Galadriel said finally "the people of the stars are disappearing, dying and the star within her is like her soul. It can sense something is wrong snd wants to join its brothers and sister" Galadriel's eyes saddened as she said "she is becoming weaker as every month goes by, I fear the worst may be yet to come" they stood in silence for a moment. She deserved to know why she was sick, she deserved the knowledge of where she came from.

* * *

Elen pushed the huge oak doors open with some difficulty and her eyes immediately landed on Gandalf "Mithrandir!" She exclaimed happily and ran over to hug the old man as she pulled away she saw there solemn faces "what ever is the matter?" She said confused as to why they looked so serious

"Elen maybe you should sit down" Galadriel spoke softly. It was then they told her of her mother, how she was a young princess who had shamed the family by producing a bastard child, how she came here for help and gave birth to a daughter

"So all my life has been a lie?" It was more of a statement than a question "even my name" she was on the verge if tears "and what of my family? My mother? Do I have sisters, or brothers like me?" Her glow had stopped but her skin remained a shade of white.

"Elen" Galadriel began but was cut of by Elen shaking her head

"Use my real name" she said coldy

"Elen please" Gandalf tried calmly

"No!" the young girl shouted as salty tears riddled her cheeks "I said use my real name!" she demaned, Galadriel sighed and looked to the girl she cared for as a daughter with pained eyes

"Nessa" Galadriel said and she could have sworn she saw the faintest smile on her wards rosey lips. "We did it for your own saftey" she told the young star "Elen Hin means star child there are only few who now what it means" she added Nessa looked confused for a moment

"why do I need to be kept safe?" she asked, Galadriel moved to a draw and pulled out a dagger. Nessa started to panic slightly as her carer came towards her and pulled out her hand, Galadriel made a small cut in her hand, that was big enough to bleed but not deep enough to scar

"when you were a child we would stop you from falling over, from cutting yourself" she explained, as the cut bled Nessa's eyes widened as the blood was a thick midnight blue colour "the blood of a star is one of the most priceless things on the planet, it can be sold for endless amounts of money" Nessa began to understand why they couldn't tell her, after all, it was well known that when she was little she wasn't the best secret keeper of them all. "We are all truly sorry for keeping this from you El-Nessa, but it was for" Nessa sighed and finished for her

"My own good" the young girl nodded, when suddenly an idea came to her head "what of my people?" Galadriel faltered slightly. How would she tell her? Would she take it well?

"Nessa, well you see...your people are disappearing, almost dying, and that it why you are sick" Nessa frowned deeply as if asking her to explain "your sould is a star and it can sense something is wrong and it wants to join it brothers and sisters" Nessa looked at the floor sadly

"am I going to die?" She asked quietly, she looked up at the women who had cared for her as if she were her own with the hope she would be honest

"I do not know" the older women said just as quietly. This was when Gandalf got an idea

"Nessa my dear I have just had the most wonderful thought!" He exclaimed and the young girl looked at him expectantly "why dont you come with me on my adventure!" Galadriel looked wearily at the wizard but her merely smiled "it will be good for her and take her mind off everything!" Nessa smiled gleefully and hugged the Wizard,

"Oh thank you, thank you! I shall go pack at once!" she laughed then ran out of the room at such a speed you would have thought she had rockets attached to her feet.

Once Nessa was out of the room Galadriel turned to Gandalf "please look after her" she asked him with slight plead in her eyes "if anyone found out" she began but the wizard cut her off shaking his head

"you can trust me Galadriel, no harm will come to Nessa" he smiled. He knew what would happen if anyone found out on the way, he would only tell thorin and comapny but keep them sworn to secrecy as he did not want a repeat of last time a star came to middle earth.

* * *

**Ooo dun dun dun! Once again thanks for being patient,was it wort. The wait? In the next chapter the hobbit actually begins! Until nxt time!**

**MG XOXO**

**_Uma- Yes_**


End file.
